In medical apparatuses, components are regularly used that require an external power supply or need a signal connection external to the apparatus, connected by a conductor. This signal or power connection is in many cases provided by means of a cable.
One object of the present invention is to propose a device for guiding at least one cable or an otherwise formed conductor, hereafter also shortly referred to as the device according to the present invention, for use in a medical dosing apparatus, hereafter also shortly referred to as a dosing apparatus.